


I'm Thinking Of You Fondly

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Embarrassment, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Nathalie Lemieux, Older Man/Younger Man, i tried v hard to write this, virgin Sidney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: Hey! I'm lowkey back. Please don't destroy me for how this characterization turned out. Thanks!Also, I don't think that I have the time line down right but this is porn so whomp whomptitle from Beach Fossils "Down the Line"





	I'm Thinking Of You Fondly

Sidney Crosby was an awkward young man but for some reason, Mario was smitten.  
  
***

In reality, being sweet on Sidney wasn't a hardship; quite the opposite really. Sid was rather easy to be smitten with, with his boyish charm and his shy smiles like he couldn't believe that he was really in the NHL, that it was really happening. Mario was so fond of Sidney that Nathalie had to remind him, more than once, that he had to be more careful in terms of his affections. Mario was subtle about it of course, knowing that if he wasn't, he'd scare Sid off (and probably ruin his career). He just wanted to show him just how good sex could be, that's all.

Mario's first chance to start wooing Sid happened one night when Mario had agreed to go out under the idea that he would be tending to the lightweights. Sidney was definitely a lightweight, a heavy blush spread across his face and giggly in a way that told anyone with a working mind that Sidney was drunk.

He would get a little sweet and clingy, a clear sign of a drunk Sidney. He’d cling to Mario, stuttering out sweet nothings about how happy he was to be in the NHL, how he appreciated Mario and, by extension, Nathalie's generosity, for letting him stay in the parents suite of their attic. Mario uttered out his own praises for Sid, watching how sweet and pink he'd turn. Mario, being the man he is, had told the rest of the guys that he was taking Sidney home because "the kid is too drunk to be left alone". Everyone agreed and Mario supported Sidney has they went to his car, Sidney giggling as Mario buckled him in.

They got home safely, with only minor protest from Sidney when it was time to go inside. They took their shoes off in the mud room somehow before wondering up the stairs, the house quiet considering the time. After Sidney was tucked in and as Mario turned to leave, Sidney's hand sneaked out to grab at Mario's shirt, his eyes looking sleepy and Mario felt his heart go fond. Sidney mumbled something out and Mario had to jostle him to repeat it. "Sidney, what did you say?" Mario said, before being being unbelievably surprised by the answer.

  
“Will you kiss me goodnight?" is what Mario believed Sid was trying to say but what came out was "Will...yuh kiss muh night?" which was startling in and of itself. "Are you sure?" Mario had crouched down to Sidney's level by then and was trying to give off “concerned father figure” in his expression but Mario doubts that it came across like that. Sidney’s usual confident look softened into something a little more nervous after his statement. He tried valiantly to look Mario in the eyes but he seemed that he was getting way too sleepy to keep his eyes open.

Mario stayed silent as he kissed Sidney’s forehead, the skin there soft and tasting faintly of sweat. “‘Night Sidney.” 

Mario didn’t think about the goodnight kiss he gave Sidney until his brain, jet lagged and exhausted, sent a stray thought though his mind. “ _I wonder what other kind of kisses Sidney would like…_ “ Mario blinks his eyes at the thought because, well, just because he’s smitten and that he would like to pursue Sidney doesn’t mean he can just go around having these kinds of thoughts. 

The thing is, despite having a beauty of a wife who is supportive of his quest to bed their rookie, Mario doesn’t know where his attractive begins and ends in terms of how he expresses it. Praising Sid usually gets him to blush and mumble, sweet and innocent. And the problem is that Mario _likes_ making Sid blush like that. Likes making him happy. Maybe a little too much but he couldn’t help it. 

***

Not making the playoffs sucks of course but the fact hits Sid hard, Mario realizes. 

Mario corners Sid at home after the loss, knowing that he worked hard each game only for them to not make the playoffs. “You did good Sid.” Is what Mario says before crowding Sidney into a hug. Mario pretends he can’t heat it but he can feel Sid crying into his shirt and he can’t help it, he has to kiss him. 

Their first kiss happens after they don’t make playoffs and when Sid is crying. 

Sidney looked up with his kiss swollen lips and blushed so prettily that Mario had to kiss him again. It was slow and sweet, making Sidney make some, if not the most, wonderful noises Mario had ever heard. He was desperately trying to hold back his moans and groans of appreciation and pleasure in what Mario suspected was shyness and him being unsure if he was allowed this at all. "It's okay if you feel good Sidney, I want to hear your noises." Mario murmured against Sidney's plush mouth, slick with spit and full. He looked rather innocent and a pang of guilt struck Mario's gut. He really shouldn't be doing this to Sidney. He should be encouraging him to find someone closer to his own age so get him through his first time. But Sidney tentatively going onto his toes to press a rather chaste kiss to the left corner of Mario's lips.  
  
Sidney was beautiful in the way that his body moved, the way he carried himself with an awkward grace that most couldn’t pull off. When they separated, Sid looked at Mario with wide scared eyes and Mario had to hold him, whispering “Nathalie knows. It’s okay if you’re okay with it.” 

Sid squirmed in Mario’s arms because, his captain, his mentor, was practically asking if he was okay with kissing him despite being married.

“Are you sure? I… I don’t want to ruin your marriage.” Sid gets out eventually, nerves fueling his panic. Mario just hushes hima ns kisses him again, soft and gentle. “Trust me Sid, Nat is well aware how into you I am.” Sidney truly likes surprised at his confession and it makes Mario laugh under his breath. “She’s the one that’s been encouraging me to bed you.” 

Mario wasn’t shocked to learn that Sid is still a virgin when he confessed but he’s still a little surprised. Sidney was attractive and sweet (and was bulking up quite nicely in Mario’s opinion) so he really shouldn't have such a hard time finding a partner. “Are you sure you want your first time to be with me? It’s okay if you just want to kiss and have that be the be all end all.” Mario was speaking to Sidney like he was an animal that would run at the slightest hint of aggression.

Sidney blushed more so and looked away before saying “... Would you please be my first?”

***

They lay kissing for what seemed like hours after they stripped, when Sidney let out a quiet whine. His hips were hitching upwards, searching for friction on his hard cock, pearly pre gathering at the top. “Look at you,” Mario cooed, running his fingers up Sid’s erection lightly as Sidney himself hissed. “You look so good, so pretty. I can’t believe that I’m the first to touch you, sweet boy.”

Mario moved to Sidney’s neck, tracing his blush. Sidney couldn’t help but make little gasps and moans while Mario moves down his chest. “Sidney? Is this still okay?” 

In all honesty, Sidney wasn’t paying too much attention, too busy focusing on the hand playing with the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. “Sidney, I need you to answer me.” Mario stated more urgently. “Yes please.” Sid breathily mumbled out, his eyes a little glazed over. Mario laughed softly and kissed down Sids chest, pausing to lap at each nipple. 

Sid twitched slightly towards him but overall not reacting as much as expected. He continued down, kissing above and below Sidney’s belly button, before getting to the crease where thigh and hip meet. He leaves a little kiss before going and swallowing Sid down. 

“Oh!” Sid shouts out, because who knew that sex could feel this good? He’s only heard from junior hockey locker rooms about how good a blowjob feels but the descriptions don’t do the feeling justice.

***

Mario has him lay on his belly stating that it’ll make it easier. The first finger feels… weird. Not uncomfortable but not that great. It’s nothing like he did it to himself. Sidney voices that little opinion of his and it makes Mario laugh. “I know it doesn’t feel great, but with time you might learn to like it.” 

He takes his middle finger out, sticky with lube and adds more before letting it sink in him again. He thrusts his finger a few more times before curling it down and Sidney sees <i>stars</i>. “Wha-What was that?!” he grounds out as his body unconsciously grinds up, chasing that white hot feeling. 

“That’s probably your prostate. Feels good right?” Mario teases at Sids prostate, pulling groans and pleas out of him. When a second finger is added, that’s when Sid really starts to understand the “pleasurable burn” of stretching comes from. It feels good, like a hot bath after practice but it also hurts a little bit. Mario scissors his fingers and Sid can’t believe how good he feels. 

By the time a third finger is added, Sid feels ready. He feels loose and relaxed, his hole clenching down on Mario’s fingers. Sidney gathers up the courage to ask but Mario beats him to it. “Feel ready?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” Sid sighs out, whimpering out at the loss of Mario’s fingers. Mario just kisses at the back of his neck and Sidney can hear the foil of a condom wrapper opening.

***

Sidney felt hot all over. Mario fingered him until he cried and was pumping in and out of him in a steady rhythm. His cock was so hard and was drooling a stream of pre as Mario nailed his prostate over and over again. 

Sidney's body was tightening on his cock and Mario couldn’t help but moan out his pleasure as he came. Sidney wasn’t far behind, cock sputtering out milky white come. 

They lay panting together before Mario pulls out, drawing a wince from Sid. “Sorry baby, I know that didn’t feel great.” Mario slips into bed after throwing the condom away as Sidney attempts to get up and clean the come off his belly. He wobbles a bit and Mario looks like he’s about to get up when Sidney barks out a “Don’t move!” and makes it to the bathroom with our falling. 

He looks at his body, bruises from the latest game and a. A hickey on his neck. Sidney cat help how proud he is of the mark. He makes it back to bed, barely, and snuggles in with Mario. “Thank you.” 

“I should be thanking you for this experience but you’re welcome.”

***  
  


Nathalie yells at Mario for leaving such an obvious hickey but she’s happy for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm lowkey back. Please don't destroy me for how this characterization turned out. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I don't think that I have the time line down right but this is porn so whomp whomp 
> 
> title from Beach Fossils "Down the Line"


End file.
